


I LOVE MATTEO WHO IS MY BESTIE

by Plantsarecool



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plantsarecool/pseuds/Plantsarecool





	I LOVE MATTEO WHO IS MY BESTIE

“I would like to say for the record that this is a bad idea, she’s a manipulative bitch.”  
“Shitty, get over it. I really like her. Can’t you just be happy that I’m happy”, Jack sighs as he rolls his eyes and fixes his tie. The suit fitting for Jack’s wedding is the most boring thing Shitty has ever had to say through and not even seeing Jack’s ass in various states of undress were helping.   
“Jack, you met her seven months ago! Why are you getting married? Even if she was the perfect girl, and she is most definitely not? Also, we both know Caroline wants you to wear the grey one you proposed to her in,” Shitty exclaimed.   
He thinks back to the Thanksgiving break where he begged Jack to join him so he didn’t have to sit through his family’s racist, sexist bullshit alone. He forgot about the manipulative relatives ie Caroline. Shitty knew she was a Machiavellian nightmare. In high school, she stalked the quarterback, Emma King, when she found out the girl was queer. Emma kept it pretty quiet especially because her parents were so involved with both the Republican Party and their church. Caroline and her friends made plans to sit near Emma and the rest of the football team; impling Caroline was a lesbian. As a flirting plan, Shitty would have congratulated her ingenuity except for the fact he overheard Caroline talking about how girls kissing made her gag while all her friends laughed. Mary Anne, Caroline’s closest friend, joked that Caroline’s plan to get a date with Emma’s brother was working. Caroline replied “Of course it is. You know I wouldn’t ever actually date a girl, but her brother’s so hot. Why not get him through her?”   
Shitty stopped Emma during lunch the next day. He made sure to tell Emma about how awful his family was, warning her about the homophobic shit Caroline spouted. “Knight, my family’s the same and look at my gay ass. But she’s unlearning all that toxic bullshit.” said Emma.   
Shitty, startled that Caroline had already laid out her defense, couldn’t think of a rebuttal before Emma walked away.   
It took four months of Caroline hanging out at Emma’s house and Emma bringing Caroline over for family dinners, as a friend to keep Emma in the closet of course, before the other shoe dropped. Emma had practice that day, but gave Caroline the key and told her to feel free to head over until it was over. When Emma came home, she found Caroline in her brother's bed. 

When Caroline met Jack, she turned on the same charm she used on Emma. At first, Shitty was ecstatic someone in his family was getting along with his friends. Caroline and Jack debated the importance of the Night Witches in World War II, going back and forth on the usefulness of scare tactics. For a minute, Shitty had been so hopeful. He should have known better.

When his sister went to the bathroom, her phone lit up with a text. Caroline’s friend from high school had asked if she had “bagged that rich guy yet”. Which Shitty understands, Jack is a wealthy, famous athlete from a family of models and pro-hockey players. If Shitty wasn’t head over heels for Lardo, Jack would be first on his list too. But Caroline’s call back


End file.
